Beds used in health care facilities and in home care settings may be equipped with a dedicated table permanently affixed to the bed and positionable over the thighs of an occupant of the bed. Such tables can usually be repositioned when not in use by the occupant or when a caregiver requires access to the occupant. Other styles of table are non-permanently attachable to the bed. Still other table styles have a C-shaped profile featuring horizontally extending base and tray portions connected to each other by a vertical support. When in use as an overbed table the base portion fits laterally underneath the bed, the tray portion extends laterally across the bed at an elevation higher than the occupant's thighs, and the support extends vertically near the left or right side of the bed.
Despite the usefulness of the above described tables, they are not without certain shortcomings. Permanently attached, dedicated tables add to the weight and complexity of the bed. Non-permanently attachable tables require effort to be attached to and detached from the bed and contribute to facility clutter when not in use. The C-shaped table, while convenient to position and reposition, expands the “footprint” of the bed when in use and contributes to facility clutter when not in use.
It is, therefore, desirable to reduce the weight, complexity, effort of use, floor space consumption and clutter associated with conventional over-bed tables.